Boomer's Life 2
by Dragon lover B
Summary: Boomer is doomed a miserable life wandering the earth, Bubbles is falling apart...the others are trying to stay strong and find a way to get him back...will they manage or will they also end up as mere spirits?
1. Chapter 1

**Boomer's (after)Life 2:**

 ** _Hello all of my wondrous readers who somehow stayed with me even though I've been inactive for so long_**

 **Buttercup _\- What the hell is wrong with you, you left all of us hanging! You ditched us! After you said you'd make a sequel? SERIOUSLY!?_**

 ** _Yes I know and I am really sorry but schools been a b**** lately and I have barely enough time to do any work at all, my family has been ill and injured and not to mention my anxiety problems…I also cant use the internet as often._**

 **Bubbles- _I'm so sorry…that must be so hard for you to live with_**

 ** _It is but! Don't feel bad for me, please if you hate me for abandoning Fanfiction, then hate me and never read my stories ever again…I understand_**

 **Butch- Eh I don't really care actually**

 **Brick _\- Neither_**

 **Boomer _\- Don't you guys have hearts -_-_**

 ** _If my life continues to spiral in this direction I'm going to have to discontinue my work_**

 **Blossom + Bubbles _\- Noooooooooo ;-;_**

 ** _This world is cruel like that…I do not own anything and if you are confused about the plot please read Boomer's Life_**

 **Chapter 1: Poor little heartbroken Bubbles**

Aah Bubbles, since the day I saw you I have never felt anything but love for you. Those large sky blue eyes, bright smile and golden locks were always glued into my mind. Every time I had to fight you made my heart shatter into pieces because I knew that I hurt you, and the more I hurt you…the more you would hate me.

When I died however, I realized that you didn't hate me at all! You liked me…or rather, loved me. You cried over me, you held my lifeless body; you tried desperately to bring me back when you knew I couldn't. I watched you cry every night into your pillow and with every tear I want to be there, to comfort you and tell you that I am there for you.

I've seen how your sisters tried to help you and you would just ignore them, telling them to go away…you seem so helpless my poor little heartbroken Bubbles.

"Please if I could do anything to make you feel better, let me!" I said frustrated

If I could tell you anything, please god let me speak to her…please.

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

I've been crying here in my room for what must have been days…I know because my sisters have been bothering me about eating before I ended up looking like a skeleton, but each time I would shrug them off and continue my spirals into despair. It's shameful to say but because I can't seem to feel anything but this perpetual sadness, I have resorted to self-harm…my sisters never notice though and that is a good thing.

I am so desperate to see him again…and to think, the last thing I said was, "Just shut up and say goodbye!" I feel like such a fool. I have to see him again and I don't care what I have to do to see him…I've attempted suicide but no matter how determined I am I just couldn't put anyone through what I'm going through. Ever since that day I just hoped to see him appear at my window perfectly fine.

"I want…need to feel his arms around me, see his sweet smile, hear him whisper comforting things into my ear…feel his lips on mine." I said to myself

What am I saying, there is no way that could be possible, he wont come back and that will never change! He's been gone for two years now and I know that he can't possibly come back, "No Bubbles" did I just hear something?

"Bubbles, I am here with you"

What was that? Am I hearing things?

"Bubbles please, I love you"

This is crazy, I'm hearing him again, this is not real and there is no way he could talk to me.

"Please eat, stop hurting yourself"

I started to cry

"Bubbles…why wont you listen to me?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup! You aren't real, you aren't Boomer…GO AWAY!" I yelled quietly

No more voices, no more help, no more sleep and no more love, all of it just reminds me of him and how I couldn't save him.

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

I've been in her room for hours…or was it days? Time seems to fly away from you when you are doomed to haunt the planet for all eternity; anyway I've seen her fight herself and what I've been telling her.

I know that it's a long shot but talking to her is the only thing I know to do right now.

"My sweet little heartbroken Bubbles…please listen to me," I desperately begged, "Please."

"No, I know you aren't real, leave me ALONE!" she told me, her angelic voice muffled through her pillow

All I can do now is do as she asked me, I vanished, appearing in my brothers' house which looked poorly looked after…cobwebs in every corner, dust on most everything, clothes and old food on almost every floor.

What was most disappointing was how my brothers took care of themselves, neither one looked like they slept in days, Butch's hair was greasy and unwashed while Brick hadn't shaved and had a ginger coloured shadow on the lower portion of his face. Their clothes were stained from not being washed and I'm positive that neither of them had been showering or brushing their teeth.

There was only one place that looked decent, my room, it was reasonably clean and organized…just the way I left it and yet swept and dusted with care.

I sighed and drifted over to the door, that was when I heard Brick leap up from his seat on the couch and tell Butch, "Man…I'm gonna visit the girls ya know, maybe they found a way to talk to Him"

"Yeah man I'll uh j-just be here then" I heard Butch reply in a hoarse voice

"Okay whatever, see you soon" Brick said flying through the open window, leaving a red trail behind him

I went over to Butch and I realized that he was holding a picture of the three of us as kids, he was looking just as crazy and bloodthirsty as ever on the left, Brick was in the center glaring at me and yet still looking as smug as he always was, I was on the right making a fool out of myself as I always used to.

He looked like he was crying…he put the picture down and slammed his fists on the table, I jumped at the sudden action and just watched as he started to get frustrated, "Boomer, why didn't you…no why didn't WE just realize that you were in pain? WHY!?" He got up and punched a hole in the wall, "You would always listen to my stupid tantrums and manage to pin me to the ground and stop me…even if you couldn't keep me down you calmed my emotions"

He stood there, taking angry breaths until I saw a single tear drip down his face, he roughly wiped it away, sat back down and said, "I loved you man, what brother wouldn't want a brother like you"

If I could cry I would have right then and there but I put my deep blue, transparent hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and vanished to take a look at Townsville.

There were a few criminals running around, a cop chasing close behind of course but judging by the state of the city it looked like it hadn't been touched by any sort of major villain or monster for a while. I did see one thing that troubled me though…it looked like Blossom and she was sitting at a café table alone with a laptop and what looked like a strawberry milkshake.

It was not like her to sit alone at the café…I'd better check on her

 _ **Well?**_

 **Buttercup _\- I.._**

 ** _AH not the greens!_**

 **BC+Butch _\- -_-_**

 **Boomer- _I like it!_**

 **Bubbles _\- Me too_**

 ** _Well If you guys liked it please tell, and if you do I'll continue, if not I discontinue_**

 **Blossom _\- Noooo_**

 **Brick _\- ;-;_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boomer's (after)Life 2:**

 _ **Hey there all of you wonderful reviewers and readers! Sorry I am currently busy writing my exams and this is the only time I've been able to write**_

 **Buttercup-** _ **Well at least you came back**_

 ** _Gee thanks-_-_**

 **Butch-** _ **Hey no problem**_

 _ ***Sigh* anyway thank you all for the positive reviews and I will try to update as often as possible**_

 **Blossom-** _ **She does not own any of the Powerpuff girls characters and never will**_

 **Brick-** _ **Here's the story**_

 **Chapter 2: Villains, dimensions and solutions**

 **Blossom's P.O.V**

I sat at the little café I've loved since I was six years of age…and ordered the same thing I did every time I got here, a strawberry milkshake. Bubbles is in such terrible health lately and I see no signs of her getting any better so I arranged for Brick to meet with me to speak about our problem, alone.

I took out my laptop and placed it on the table, opened it and turned it on to collect some more information from the Internet on the villains in Townsville as well as the ones around the globe, in other dimensions and the heroes involved in those dimensions.

Before I knew it, Brick arrived, sitting across from me, "Sorry I'm late Bloss…" he apologized

I looked up to his crimson eyes and smiled sadly at him, "It's alright Brick, was it Butch again? Or was it…" I started trailing off

"Never mind me Bloss…just…lets get to the point shall we?" He said rather flatly

Even though we were allies of sorts…he was still cold towards me, I call it impulse, he was made to destroy me after all.

"Right, well I've been doing a lot of research lately and so far none of the villains here will be able to help us." I stated selecting files to show him, "As you can see they are all morons…given the exception of HIM but I doubt he would assist."

"Yeah I figured as much…" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"And so I've decided to go into another dimension…perhaps we can find someone with the right powers to help and as an added bonus they might actually be willing to help." I said showing him the other files

"Interesting…so you're saying you want to cross dimensions?" He asked looking intrigued

"Yes, I'm sure, with help, the professor will be able to make a machine with these capabilities." I stated simply

"What if the villain in question refuses to help or is too powerful for us to handle?" He asked concerned

"I already thought of that," I said pulling up those files, "We simply ask the heroes"

He nodded, understanding what I was saying, "According to this… we have a chance?" he gave me a hopeful glance

"Yes, provided that we take back said villain before both of our dimensions are altered forever and that no one touches ANYTHING" I said snapping my laptop shut

He grinned at me, took off his hat and leaped towards me; he caught me in the tightest and most emotional hug I've ever been in and quietly whispered in my ear, "Thank you…thank you so much"

I smiled and hugged him back, "I'm glad I was able to help you, Brick"

Eventually he let go of me and I could finish my milkshake, he sat down putting on his hat again and sat with a hand on his forehead and a look of relief on his face.

"Wow, I might actually get my brother back…wait," he looked up at me with a questioning look, "Why must it be a villain?"

"It doesn't have to be a villain…just an individual with immense power and a means to use that power in order to provide the dead with second chance" I explained

"Who better than a villain?" he said catching on to my thoughts

"Yes, precisely! Now to find the dimension in question is the problem…" I said contemplating hard

"Blossom I think you've done enough for now…" he said, inching his way over to me

"No I have to solve it completely!" I said seriously

He eventually managed to get himself next to me, "Blossom…look at me" he said and I listened

"You have made a breakthrough today Bloss! We're all going to be happy, just relax you seem really stressed." He said pulling a strand of stray hair behind my ear

"Well Brick its just that Bubbles is so sad and unwell; not to mention that Buttercup has been trouble from the moment Bubbles went unstable and has been doing nothing but fighting monsters over on Monster Island…I just feel so guilty and alone and don't know what to do with myself anymore! I feel so irresponsible and stupid and-" before I could finish I felt a hand sneak behind my head and in an instant Brick's lips were on mine.

I was stunned, but kissed him back in bliss; it felt like an eternity just sitting here at…where were we again? Oh right the café…but sadly he pulled away and looked at me seriously, "I'm sorry but it's the only way to shut you up." He said

So much for that I guess…

"So…as you wanted to say?" I said after clearing my throat and trying to get my blush to fade

"Blossom…I'm sorry about your sisters and everything but…my brother is dead. Sure you feel sad that you can't help your depressed sister, but I can't help my aggressively depressed brother…how do you think I feel huh?" his words were harsh but true

"Yes you have a very sad Bubbles that probably doesn't come out of her room and a confused Buttercup that is never home to support you or her but at least you have them both" he said on the verge of tears

"Brick I…" I started but forced myself to be silent, this was another one of his mood swings…it's happened many times before and I knew if I said anything it would get much worse

He turned the cap so it was covering his eyes, "Buch and I, we-we…we killed him…we made him do this and this is our punishment. Butch is so violent that I can't get close enough to give him a hug and tell him its okay." I looked at him sadly and put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm just like you, plagued by thoughts, memories and the welfare of my team. I know I can't do anything to help Butch right now but thanks to you…I have hope. I could never have thought of a solution this fast!" he said wiping his tears away and turning his hat back

Not once did I think he would break down right in front of me, here, publicly and without looking the least bit ashamed of himself but here he was! What I thought was compassion turned to passion, to sarcasm to anger, to sadness then to appreciation…this is the worst mood swing he's ever had.

"Brick I'm really sorry, but right now we really shouldn't be alone…we all feel the same and we really need the most support we can get from one another okay?" I said rubbing his back, he nodded, closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Bloss…I really am very sorry." he said softly

"I am too Brick…" I replied

"I shouldn't have died"

"What?" I asked confused

"What is it Bloss?"

"I thought I heard…its nothing Brick, its time for you to go home" I said unsurely

"Sure, thanks again" he said getting up and flying back to his house

"Weird…" I said taking my laptop and doing the same

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

I watched it all, I saw what happened to Brick and I know what Blossom is trying to do…I just hope it works.

"I shouldn't have died, none of this would have happened and everyone would be okay…" I said, my voice echoed within the spiritual world and I watched as other ghosts desperately tried to speak to their loved ones without success.

The others that don't have families and are stuck her for a purpose just sit in bitterness and don't respond to the other ghosts..you could say I am both of these ghosts…I am here for a reason but I have unfinished business with the living. You could say I learned a thing or two from being here but I assure you its not pleasant.

I would say more but it appears our time here has ended…farewell~

 _ **And there you have it, chapter 2!**_

 **Buttercup-** _ **Hey why wasn't I doing anything!?**_

 **Butch-** _ **Yeah or me!**_

 _ **That's simple…this was about Blossom and Brick!**_

 **Buttercup-** _ **Then why was Boomer in it!?**_

 _ **Because he can be anywhere at one time and he's the main character**_

 **Butch-** _ **well thanks for that information -_-**_

 _ **Pleasure! Review and tell me what universe I should put them in…I will take everyone's opinion into consideration and then make a choice, okay?**_


End file.
